Un endemoniado ángel
by Nelonex
Summary: Cuando Lucifer dejó esa llamada, nunca supo que todo iba a torcerse de esa manera. Ahora está lejos de todo y de todos, sin saber que pasará con Chloe, sin tener claro si ella es consciente de lo confuso que él está con todo, sin saber que dirán Amenadiel, Maze o Linda en su ausencia... Sin saber que espera su padre al darle alas nuevas.


Chloe se sorprendió ante la extraña llamada que Lucifer había dejado en el buzón de voz. Por eso, al ver que no apareció en toda la noche, fue a buscarlo a su casa el día siguiente, alegrándose de que fuese fin de semana y que no tuviese que pasarse por el trabajo.

No había nadie. Tampoco había rastro alguno de una posible fiesta la noche anterior, pero aun así le sorprendió la extraña pulcritud del lugar. Durante las pocas visitas que le había ofrecido a Lucifer, este mantenía el lugar limpio, sí, pero siempre se dejaba algo para limpiar; ya fuese alguna pieza de ropa de sus anteriores amantes, algún vaso, copa o botella de alcohol de su anterior fiesta, drogas…

Chloe a veces se preguntaba si, de hecho, era Lucifer quien limpiaba a toda velocidad para que ella viese el lugar limpio, y ese pensamiento siempre la hacía sonreír y sentirse un poco más importante en la vida de su compañero.

Sin embargo esta vez no había absolutamente nada fuera de lugar. A cualquier otra persona simplemente le hubiese parecido normal, pero Chloe sabía que a Lucifer no le iban a dar arrebatos de limpieza así como así.

A Chloe le vino a la mente una escena típica en los robos, donde alguien que busca algo lo ordena todo para que nadie se dé cuenta hasta que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Pero que podría haber dentro de ese piso que alguien buscase con tanto anhelo?

Y también, ¿Quién podía ser? Ni siquiera ella podría haber puesto todos los muebles en su supuesto lugar aún si lo hubiese intentado, y no conocía a nadie que tuviese tanta paciencia tan solo para robar a Lucifer. Sin embargo recordó que no sabía mucho del pasado de su compañero, tan solo tonterías sobre ángeles y seres poderosos. Podría haber sido cualquier otra persona que ella aun no conocía. ¿Habría sido algún enemigo o conocido resentido?

Chloe notó un escalofrío.

¿Habría sido su padre?

En esos momentos oyó el ascensor, y su primer instinto fue esconderse en el sofá. Podría ser el mismo Lucifer quien simplemente volvía a casa, pero no podía arriesgarse.

-Hermano, tenemos que hablar. ¿Cómo le has podido hacer eso a madre? Tú...

Antes de que Amenadiel siguiera, Chloe salió de su escondite. Era un tipo extraño, casi tanto como el propio Lucifer, pero ella sabía que no le haría daño. Además, no le gustaba oír las conversaciones de otros.

-¿Chloe? ¿Qué hacías escondida?

-Pensaba que eras un ladrón o algo así.

-¿Por qué?

-Mira este lugar.

Amenadiel se quedó unos segundos mirando a Chloe, como si esperase que en cualquier momento estallara en risas y dijera que no era más que una broma. Los humanos son extraños, después de todo.

Pero al ver el rostro serio de la mujer, se dispuso a hacer lo mandado.

-Yo no veo nada... oh...

-¿Sí?

-Mi hermano nunca pondría los libros por orden alfabético.-Dijo acercándose a la estantería. -Ni tampoco pondría el sofá recto, siempre lo tiene un poco inclinado. Ni tampoco-

-Si Amenadiel, creo que me hago una idea.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-Lo último que me dijo es que quería hablar conmigo.-Enseñó el teléfono.- Quería contarme la verdad su pasado, todo. Luego pasa algo y la llamada se corta.

-¿Qué? Déjame ver.

Ambos oyeron la llamada una vez más. A Chloe se le puso la piel de gallina al oír tan cerca la voz de Lucifer. Parecía tan sincero, tan arrepentido... Y sin embargo no solo no había aparecido, sino que además no sabían donde estaba.

-Esto es muy extraño…

-Déjalo, es muy probable que aparezca dentro de unas semanas con otra mujer en los brazos. Es algo típico de él.

Amenadiel la miró. Supo de inmediato que detrás de ese enfado Chloe estaba preocupada, triste y confusa. Amenadiel le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, conozco a mi hermano. Estoy seguro que está bien. Vete a casa y descansa, yo y Maze lo buscaremos.

Chloe no dijo nada, no se despidió, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no tenía el teléfono consigo cuando se marchó. Estaba muy cansada y Amenadiel tenía razón, simplemente debía descansar, todo iría bien.

Aun así, cuando llegó a casa, el pánico la atravesó una vez más. ¿Y si no estaba bien? Desesperadamente buscó entre los bolsillos de su ropa su teléfono para llamar a Dan, dándose cuenta segundos después que no lo traía consigo.

-Maldito Amenadiel…

Ese hombre se la había jugado, ¿Pero cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cómo la había confundido tanto?

Durante unos segundos estuvo reflexionando sobre ello, y sobre que si tal vez Amenadiel tuviese esos "poderes", tal vez Lucifer tuviese razón después de todo. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué entonces los poderes de Amenadiel funcionan con ella, y los de Lucifer no?

-¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Tengo que ir a buscar a ese…ese…

Nunca acabó la frase. Trixie seguía dormida, pero Chloe no se perdonaría a si misma si su niñita despertara y la oyese blasfemar.

Suspiró pesadamente. El pasado de ambos hombres era turbio, y por supuesto que Amenadiel sabría más cosas que ella. Probablemente en ese momento estaba haciendo una lista de posibles personas o llamando a un sicario o algo así, cosas que por algún motivo u otro ella no podía saber. ¿Tal vez por el hecho de formar parte de la policía?

Chloe se sorprendió a si misma pensando en que si alguien le había hecho algo malo a Lucifer, probablemente ella haría la vista gorda a lo que su hermano o Maze le hicieran a esa persona. Le sorprendió, pero no rechazó ese pensamiento. Nadie se mete con sus seres queridos.

Decidió entonces esperar. Si Amenadiel la había echado de esa manera debía ser por algún motivo, y si sus palabras eran verdad su compañera de piso estaría con él, así que no tardaría mucho en recuperar el teléfono. Suspirando otra vez se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada y se dispuso a preparar las tortitas favoritas de Trixie y Maze.

-Oh Lucifer ¿Dónde diablos estás?


End file.
